


Shower Me With Affection

by Femalesonicexe



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Affection, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26592061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Femalesonicexe/pseuds/Femalesonicexe
Summary: Rupert gives his boyfriend the love he deserves
Relationships: Dave Panpa/Rupert Price
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	Shower Me With Affection

**Author's Note:**

> It's real panprice hours

Rupert and Dave are sitting on the couch in the living room. They're just watching TV, relaxing after a long day. Rupert notices that Dave is looking a little nervous.   
"What's wrong?" Rupert asked.  
"Nothing. Don't worry about it" Dave said. He was holding himself, shaking nervously.  
"Are you sure?" Rupert said. "You look really nervous"  
"I'm fine…" Dave said. Dave was not fine.  
Rupert scooted closer towards Dave. Then he did the ol' "pretend you're yawning but actually put your arm around him" maneuver. This causes Dave to blush. He leans closer to Rupert.  
Rupert smiles and pulls Dave closer. This causes Dave to blush even more and make a small noise.  
Rupert looks up upon hearing that noise.  
"Dave?" Rupert said. Dave was being on to Rupert, he was now crying.  
"Don't let me go…" Dave said. "I need this more than ever…"  
Poor dude is touch starved. He just wants to be huddled close to his boyfriend. With his string of bad luck, all he wants to be validated.  
"Do you want to bed? It's getting kinda late" Rupert said looking at the clock. 10:30pm at night.  
"Only if you stay close to me" Dave said  
"Of course, I'm not going anywhere," Rupert said.  
In their bed, Rupert pulls Dave close to him. Dave blushes again. Poor guy's been through a lot. So tonight, Rupert will make him feel safe.  
"Rupert…" Dave said. Rupert kisses the top of his head.  
"It's okay…." Rupert said. Dave pulls Rupert closer and kisses him square on the lips. They make out for a bit before breaking free, panting from all the kissing.  
"Sorry…" Dave said.  
"No, it's fine," Rupert said. "You've been through so much and all you need to someone who loves you. I promise I'll love you forever and always be here when you need to cuddle. You're adorable when you blush anyway"  
That only made Dave blush even more. Rupert laughs.  
"Let's get some sleep okay?" Rupert said, turning off the lights.  
"I love you Rupert" Dave said.  
"Love you too Dave" Rupert said. He falls asleep, holding Dave in his arms. Dave usually has nightmares but with Rupert holding him close, Dave would sleep peacefully tonight.


End file.
